Warning Sign
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: School of Joke universe. A year ago, Gintoki Sakata had it all. The job, the nice car, and the great big house. What's his story? Gin/Hiji.
1. Chapter 1

WarningSign

"_A__warning__sign_

_It__came__back__to__haunt__me__, __and__I__realised_

_That__you__were__an__island__and__I__passed__you__by_

_And__you__were__an__island__to__discover__." __Warning__Sign__by__Coldplay_

Prologue

"Hey! YOU! GET BACK HERE! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GO- _can__I__help__you__?"_

The brunette visibly started and fixed his sunglasses nervously. "Er...yes! Can you tell where the Jack-of-all-trades is? Gin's Yorozuya?"

The crossing guard's expression darkened under the ridiculous police cap. "It'll be at your next intersection, on the left."

The young man turned away, trying to school his features back into a blank look and failed miserably. Hasegawa threw an anxious glance over his shoulder. the kid looked no older than nineteen, his teacher's concern flared up, getting the better of him,. Nothing good ever came out of helping people, or so he told himself as he sat the furnished home office, sipping five-cent worth green tea across from the living definition of Murphy's law, next to himself.

"You haven't been making any enemies around here, have you?"

The silver haired man fixed him an irritated look. "What's that supposed to mean? And you don't you have a job now, old man? Send some work my way!"

"It's your job to look for work! How am i supposed to help you?"

"Oh? Big words coming from the attorney that saved-"

"Shut up! I didn't molest here! I didn't do the Madao buster! I caught her!"

"With her legs spread over your head? Who are you trying to fool you perverted old man!"

"Who's the perverted old man?" Hasegawa sighed in annoyance and pushed up the bridge of his glasses. "You had it great at Kabuki-students hanging off your every word, the nice car, nice house, where did it all go?"

Gin paused in his tirade and went silent. His listless dark eyes clouded over in thought. To Hasegawa, this was never meant any good. "You lost your teaching license the year before last, right?"

Hasegawa nodded slightly, setting the steaming cup down as Gin spun around in his swivel chair, he begun to speak with an even voice unlike his own that reflected a deep sorrow others could not match.

"Well, after what happened when your case blew up in the news, they didn't want to attract any more attention, so everything was kept quiet. " Gin paused, as if debated telling the rest of the story before continuing. "Otose was the only one that believed me. My landlord kicked me out after hearing by word of mouth that I was 'preying on young boys.' She had some property in the city which is where we sit now. I couldn't afford the car bills-sold it."

Hasegawa froze cold, and anger began to settle in "You mean you-"

The Yorozuya spun around to face him, expression contorted in pain. "Can you hear me out? it's a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

WarningSign

Chapter One

This day, like every other day, blended together like the patterns in wallpaper, repetitious and boring. High school to Hijikata Toshirou was like the purgatory to an even duller destination-the workforce. he went through the motions. Speak when spoke to. Look like you're paying attention. Don't question authority. He had those teachers who wanted to reach out to him, push him to do 'greater things', dissect him, and they all gave up and labelled him a delinquent. He ignored them, and after a while, they did the same. Never in his seventeen years of life did he wish for anything more. But there's a funny thing about wishes. You have to be careful what you wish for.

"I see some new faces this year! But he majority of you look familiar, so don't be offended if I call you as I see you!"

"Gin-chan! There's no more sembei!"

"Kagura, sit down! Did you just go through my lunch?"

"Gin-san, why do you have sembei* with you? Isn't that for deer?"

"Don't worry Gin-san! I'll be glad to share my natto* with you!"

"Saturtobi-san, please don't stand on my desk."

"Oi! Are you trying to ignore me?"

'Sir! China started lunch early!"

'Kagura, it's homeroom! Lunch starts in two hours."

"But I'm _dyyyyiiiiinnnnng__!_"

Hijikata startled at the nudge to his elbow and stuttered at what he saw. "K-Kondo-san?"

The senior grinned widely, his smile unperturbed by the heated class debate over lunch. "We're finally in the same class! This is going to be a great year!"

Hijikata couldn't resist the infectious smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was hard not to give into the man's enthusiasm.

"Hijikata is smiling, a puppy must have died."

"Okita, if you cause anymore disruption I'll have to send you to Yagyu-sensei*. Listen for your name!"

"Ane-san!"

"Present!"

"Hatori-kun?"

"He's in the washroom sensei!"

'I'm right here! Why does everyone assume that I'm in the washroom?"

"Gorilla?"

To Hijikata's surprise, Kondo waved around his arm. "Here!"

"What?" Hijikata stared blankly at the teacher, listless and lazy as he did the attendance. "You let him call you that?"

Kondo merely shrugged. 'Everyone knows me as that." A bunch of formal names were actually said until it came to one.

'Zura-"

"It's not Zura! It's _Katsura__!"_

"Let's see...you!"

All heads turned to face him, and all to soon he was remembering his wallpaper metaphor. "Oogushi-kun?*"

hijikata glanced at both his sides, and saw no on else in aforementioned seats. "Um...sensei, do you mean me?"

"You! Yes, you! What is your name?"

'_It__'__s__on__the__roster__you__idiot__!' _"Uh...Hijikata Toshirou."

It was the first time he time he had bothered to look at the class, and the very enigmatic homeroom teacher.

he wore a lab coat although the board clearly indicated that they were in Japanese history 3O1. He wore round spectacles that looked more like a prop than anything else, paired with listless reddish brown eyes and silver hair - he was the very definition of eccentric.

'Sensei, smoking isn't allowed in class."

"It's not a cigarette! It's because it;s so lollied!" And just when he thought it couldn't get weirder-it did.

The lollipop left his mouth with an audible _smack__! _the tip still slightly smoking.

"Alright! That's enough loli-gagging. Does anyone know where Mitsuba-san is?"

The room grew silent and Hijikata stiffened. He could feel the silent stares ion the back of his forehead and sensed the darkening presence of Okita Sougo. Kondo gave him an anxious look and he gulped. He waited for the sadist to speak with baited breath. He said nothing. "She's not here." The atmosphere grew near suffocating and he tightened his fists, slamming the door on his way out when 'Gin' turned.

He remembers to this day the astounded expressions of his classmates. And the look that had started this whole mess. It had just been a second glance. He still remembers the reddish brown eyes that bore into his as the door shut closed.

Author and Translation notes!

Honorifics!

"san" : Gender neutral term for men and women,

"kun" : Mostly used for males, or young males.

"chan" : A term of endearment toward loved ones, young children, or lovers.

"sensei" : Directly translated as teacher, or instructer.

Translations!

Sembei* : senbei (煎餅, alternatively spelled **sembei**) are a type of Japanese rice crackers.

Natto* : **Nattō** (なっとう or 納豆?) is a traditional Japanese food made from soybeans fermented with _Bacillus__subtilis_. It is popular especially as a breakfast food. As a rich source of protein and probiotics, nattō and the soybean paste miso formed a vital source of nutrition in feudal Japan. Nattō can be an acquired taste because of its powerful smell, strong flavor, and slippery texture. In Japan nattō is most popular in the eastern regions, including Kantō, Tōhoku, and Hokkaido.

Yagyu-sensei* : That's right. Kyubei is a teacher! MORE TEACHER X STUDENT GOODNESS! We all know who I'm talking about ;D

Oogushi-kun* : Actually derived from canon, as Gintoki mistook Hijikata for a boy in a Japanese folktale in an early appearance.

Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Gintama. Period.


	3. Chapter 3

WarningSign

Chapter Two

"Hijikata-san?" the student looked up from his soba*, lips shiny with oil and smeared with mayonnaise.

"Hm?"

Mitsuba's eyes were big and concerned and she pushed around hr own soba, smothered in Tabasco sauce. Hijikata frowned, lately she had been getting thinner and frailer as the treatments went on. When truth Be told, she didn't have the heart to tell him that his eating habits put her off her struggled with words before playing with her hospital bracelet. "You aren't at school, what's wrong?"

He plastered a smirk onto his face, trying to force charm he knew he didn't posses. "I can't visit the girl I love?"

As expected, her pale skin flushed with color and he congratulated himself on a job well done. "T-That's not what I meant! You have a set of rules for yourself that don't break, and school is one of them!"

His smile slipped into a grimace and her mouth pressed into a thin line. '"I'm sorry...I'm just worried about you." Hijikata took her hand int his, feeling a swell of emotions he couldn't name.

"Worry about yourself first." he said softly, itching for a nicotine fix.

"I can't help it." she smiled, resting her forehead on the flat of his shoulder. If these emotions had a name, he was sure that 'pain' would have sufficed.

"I thought smoking wasn't allowed in schools?"

Hijikata didn't turn around, instead tapping the ashes against the wall.

"It's extra-lollied." he said dryly, glancing at the teacher from the corner of his eye.

'I'm going to cut to the chase." Gin started, listless as ever. "You don't have to come back until you got your head on straight."

The mayonnaise addict choked, doubling over as the smoke went through the wrong pipe. "W-What?"

"I have no right poking my nose into your business- but I won't allow yout o come back into my classroom until you are calm in mind."

"Do you usually tell all your students this? What if I never come back."

Gin merely shrugged. "Then don't."

He watched Gin's retreating back, more confused about the enigma surroundignt he teacher than ever before.

"That's it?" he called after him loudly, a gust of wind nearly rendering his words inaudible.

"That's it." he repeated, looking over his shoulder, tucking his glasses into his breast pocket. The wind tousled his hair, and Hijikata was struck with the desire to card his fingers through the soft looking locks. He mentally slapped himself at the thought and looked away. "See you never, than."

"See ya Oogushi-kun!"

"It's Hijikata!"

"Sure thing, Mayora*."

Than a funny thing happened.

It took only a day. Mitsuba looked everything but satisfied when he greeted her with lunch the next morning. "Go." she told him firmly, pushing him out the door with her reddish brown eyes,

so very familiar yet so alien.


	4. Chapter 4

WarningSign

Chapter Three

He hesitantly slid the door open, mindful of the only person left in the room. The overpowering scent of sugar and smoke nearly choked him as he tip-toed toward his desk.

"Read pages 262-268, and answer questions five to eight on page 269."

Sakata Gintoki called lazily from his desk, JUMP obstructing his face, knees pulled to his chest, smoke curling from his lips. He looked more at peace than Hijikata had ever seen him.

He waited for the teacher for a moment and left without another word, unsure what to call the light feeling in his chest.

A routine had formed without his knowing. It occupied him so often that he forgot to carry on with the hospital visits. He caught up on his history homework, once in a while breaking the easy silence with safe questions, stealing glances when he thought the teacher wasn't looking. Gin, as he had been nicknamed by the class, began to make small talk, pretending to read the same panel of his comic, failing nonchalance scent of the musky classroom and undeterred presence of Gin provided him with a safety he had not felt in a long time.

Sougo didn't come to school one morning, and returned with a blank expression that had only answered his suspicions. He could feel his stomach start to roll when their eyes met, and needed no other confirmation.

School ended, and he didn't leave his desk, watching Gin stretch cat-like, and returned to the position he had seen the man last.

"Strawberry Milk."

"Hm?" Hijikata hummed, watching Gin with his JUMP still buried in his face.

"If you ever need to talk just bring Strawberry Milk. Young things like you need Calcium!"

Normally, Hijikata would have made an outburst to veil the embarrassment he felt on the other's behalf, but instead snorted at the poorly made joke.

"Don't laugh! Calcium is the key to good grades and a healthy lifestyle."

"Then why are you smoking?"

"It's not smoke, it's just because it's so lollied!"

"Than why don't you just get a regular lollipop you idiot?"

"That's no way to talk back to your teacher mayonnaise addict!"

"Look who's talking sugar freak! What are you, five? Who still reads JUMP?"

'JUMP is for those pure of soul! I wouldn't expect you to appreciate the true values of Shounen heroes, Oogushi-kun."

"Who the hell is Oogushi-kun? Don't you have any normal hobbies?"

"Stop bothering me Mayora-kun, It's my job as a teacher to inspire you to go pick up a book... or something."

"What's with all these weird nicknames? My name is Hijikata! Hijikata Toshirou!"

"Don't get so worked up Oogushi-kun! You speak so roughly, is that how you would treat a lover?"

"For a teacher, I feel the more time I spend with you the further it will rot."

"Bring Strawberry Milk next time!"

"There isn't going to be a next time, jackass!"

"A revolution began in Edo at the start of the century when-"

"Slow down! I'm still writing!"

"Write faster! How many times do I have to repeat the same sentence? Do you even listen in class?"

"You sure act your age..."

"I don't want to hear from the only kid in class who's failing!"

His eyebrows knit in confusion. "Only? _Only__? _Seriously?"

Gin deadpanned, eyes reminiscent of unpolished argument. "You read and answer questions. I don't know how to dumb down this course any more for you."

"Dumb it down- are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Get your grades up young man!"

"Toushi!"

His back stiffened when he felt Kondo approach, hands heavy on his shoulder. "Where have you been this past week? I thought we were going to walk home together?"

'Oh, you know...studying."

He mentally kicked himself when the gorilla fixed him with a skeptical look. "Uh..alright, well are you coming home with us tonight? Sougo said he's got something to tell you."

He felt his stomach sink with despair. "No, I'm going to get some help."

Kondo's face gave way to the pain he had not so subtly hid from before. "Oh. Well see you later."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding until he felt the others steps recede. "You're a bad liar Oogushi-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning Sign

Chapter Four

He started, hand over his chest in shock as he regarded Gin, invisible throughout the entire counter, perched on his desk, leafing through an old edition of JUMP pushed in front of his face...upside down?

He sighed to himself, still on edge. "Who's Oogushi-kun? I can't go there anyways."

Gin was a silent for a moment and went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Are you applying to any extra-curricular activities? Looks good on applications."

He rolled his eyes at the poor topic change. "Going to try my hand at Student Council."

"You're going to become a tax robber?"

"Tax Rob-you are aware this is a school, right?"

"Where do you think the money for all these events comes from? Old hag chips it off our paychecks."

Gin smiled slyly. "You know, if I change one grade in that computer over there, I can get you out of student council faster than you can say 'Gintama.' "

"You wouldn't do it." he said off-handedly, distracted by the hatching of eggs in the robin's nest outside.

"Hm?"

"You're a freak, but you're better than that."

"..."

If Hijikata could name the expression on Gintoki's face, it probably would have been flustered. He fought the tugging at his lips and smiled involuntarily.

"Hey! Are you mocking me? You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"It's just...pfft! Your face!"

"Go away! Why do I put up with you and your problems anyways?"


End file.
